


The Unfair Advantages of the Other Side

by That_Geek



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Kathryn probably needs a hug, Parallel Universes, it is a cliche fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: My part of the J/C tropes fic fest.Meeting yourself is a strange experience; especially when they have all you want.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Unfair Advantages of the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Fandom: Star Trek Voyager  
> Pairing: J/C  
> Characters: B’Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Chakotay, Kathryn Janeway  
> Prompt: Parallel Universe  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just having some fun. Any mistakes are my own.  
> Author’s Note: My part of the J/C March Trope fest. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you all enjoy it because working out how to end it was a struggle.

It is a very weird sensation to meet yourself. Kathryn Janeway didn’t think it would happen again after the last time but here she was in her ready room with herself; there were not many differences between herself and her counterpart except the wedding ring.

Captain Janeway assumed that the other Kathryn had decided against a long engagement to Mark and married him before leaving Earth. Who else could she be married to?

“What a day, definitely one of the weirder ones” the married Kathryn smiled, her hair was shorter and she was definitely fuller than her counterpart.

“Indeed it is, can I get you a coffee?” Captain Janeway stood and headed to the replicator. The other Kathryn chuckled and shook her head.

“I’ve had to cut down” she said, her hand resting on her abdomen, which really was a big clue but Captain Janeway had not yet connected the dots or maybe she was choosing to ignore it, whatever it was she scoffed at the woman and made herself a coffee.

“How long have you been out here, in your world?” Captain Janeway asked.

“Almost 4 years. Have you been to Hannon IV yet?” Kathryn said.

“Yes, a horrible experience all round.” The Captain replies, drinking her coffee. The other Kathryn nods, she stands and gets herself a tea.

“What about  Akritiri?” Kathryn asks.

“That too, we almost lost Tom and Harry with that particular adventure” Captain Janeway hums sipping her drink.

“Tom and Harry? I guess that’s different” Kathryn nods sitting down again.

“Who was arrested on your ship?” The other woman raises an eyebrow.

“I was, myself and Chakotay. We were there for a week, a very long week” Kathryn tells her shocked counterpart.

“What a strange difference. Did  _ you _ go to earth to help Braxton?” Kathryn chuckles and holds her swollen abdomen a little more obviously.

“Yes, along with Tom, Tuvok and Chakotay” Captain Janeway watches her counterpart’s hands and the penny drops; the dots connect. She isn’t married to Mark. 

“Did you get stuck there?” the Captain asks, she almost fears the answer but she asks regardless.

“We did, some of Braxton’s colleagues picked Voyager up before we could get back onto the ship. It was maybe 6 months before they noticed we were still down there. We didn’t lose any time technically but there were other developments” Kathryn smiled rubbing her stomach. A silence hangs in the air and the Captain suddenly feels jealous of her pregnant counterpart. That she has more than her; it isn’t fair.

“Is it easy?”

“Nothing in the Delta Quadrant is, Kathryn. We take it one day at a time” Kathryn speaks with a smile, taking her counterpart's hand and placing it on her stomach. The Captain’s breath shudders as she feels the child flutter around in a body that is identical to her own. They stand in silence until the door chimes. Captain Janeway stunned by how open her counterpart is compared to herself. It is frightening.

Kathryn calls them in, while the Captain stands putting distance between herself, she turns and watches the stars tears forming in her eyes; it hurts not having everything you want while someone else does.

“What can we do for you Lieutenant?” Kathryn straightens her uniform; erasing the obviousness of her pregnancy from Torres who stands at the door.

“Well, Captains, I have an idea about how to get you back home” she says with some confidence. Kathryn follows the young lieutenant while Captain Janeway hangs back. She takes a deep breath; who knew meeting yourself could be unsettling.

=/\=

The Commander watches his counterpart study the meeting room; he truly is identical, well actually his hair is a little grayer. Chakortay turns and smiles at him.

“So, how long has the ship been out here?”

“4 years, almost” the commander replies. Chakotay nods and takes a seat opposite happy with his inspection of the familiar room. That’s when the Commander notices it; the silver band on his counterpart’s left hand. Could it be?

“Did Seska betray you too?”

“She did, what can you expect from a Cardassian,” the two chuckle at the joint betrayal and sit in silence for a bit. The Commander struggled to not look at the ring. It makes him feel lighter knowing that there is a Kathryn Janeway out there that loves him openly; he is assuming it’s Kathryn, he can’t imagine marrying anyone else. He wants to ask.

“Do you want some tea?” Chakotay asks, heading over to the replicator. The commander nods and watches the twin walk away. He is the same from there too, although there is a scar but it isn’t in the right place.

“Did you meet Riley Frazier too?” Chakotay shakes his head, taking the mugs of tea to the table.

“No but Harry met her. He went through quite the ordeal; he still doesn’t talk about it” Chakotay looked over to the window and drank his tea. The Commander continued to watch him as he drank his tea.

“You want to know how I married her?” Chakotay asks not even glancing at his counterpart.

“I do”

“We weren’t in charge of the ship, and no it wasn’t on New Earth either. We had gone back in time; Captain Braxton’s colleagues took Voyager back before any of us could explain. We stayed for 6 months, Paris managed to keep us all alive with his superior knowledge of the 20th century,” Chakotay explained. Silence hung in the air again.

“Oh wow this is weird” Paris announced as he entered the conference room along with Ensign Kim. The two younger men stared at the older men who were practically identical. The four men sat in silence.

Kathryn and Torres entered the room and they all started to talk about the plan to return to counterparts. Captain Janeway entered a little moment after nodding to her colleagues and engaging in their conversation.

=/\=

It took a couple of hours but by the end of the day Kathryn and Chakotay were back to their own world. Not two minutes had passed since they had said goodbye and Captain Janeway had left the group; she needed to be on her own. 

The senior staff looked at each other and then to the Commander who nodded and followed her. Once he was gone Tom waited a moment before speaking.

“Do you think they will ever be as happy as Kathryn and Chakotay were?”

=/\=

She all but tore off her uniform; that cursed uniform that reminded her of her duty. Yet, the other Kathryn had worn it just as proudly along with her ring and her child. It wasn’t fair, it hurt. She wanted to scream and cry.

She stepped into the shower and let the tears fall along with the water. As she dries herself and steps into a pale nightie she hears the door chime. She knows who it is without having to answer; should she answer, without thinking she calls him in.

“It is possible.” he affirms as soon as he sees her. Her long hair was wet and sticking to her skin.

“I am not her. I can’t be her” she whispers. Chakotay shakes his head and walks closer to her. She takes a step back but he keeps advancing to her. She stands pressed against her bedroom wall.

"But you could" his voice is quiet, his hand placed by her head on the wall. she strokes his cheek and shakes her head. He looks at the floor and mumbles something Kathryn doesn't quite hear. Chakotay steps back straightening his uniform.

"Is it not enough to know that somewhere out there we made it?" Kathryn's arms curl around her body. He scoffs and shakes his head backing out of her room. She moves to go after him but he is quick and she hears the main door of her quarters slide closed. She stands in her quarters alone, the silence deafening. What did he expect of her? To throw protocol away and allow her emotions to take over and consume her.

She had already condemned two crews to this treacherous journey, who was she to take up a husband and child while many of her crew suffered with the knowledge that they may never see theirs again. 


End file.
